The Hoarde Invades Croix
by Rhuen
Summary: Hordak has been lead by a mysterious dark entity to the world of Aesperia, on the continent of Croix, a new land to conquer. The first village is easy enough to conquer; unfortunatly a local dark lord, Count Vampyre takes offense to his territory being invaded.


The village is burning, the helpless little town somewhere in Eastern Croix has been invaded by weird tanks with red bat symbols on them and robot guards. The towns people have all been rounded up.

*Snort*

"Is that all the resistance these people can muster?"

Laughs the infamous Hordak leader of the Horde.

"What…what are you going to do with us?" asks the town leader being brought before Hordak.

"Ha, ha, ha, *snort*, this town will be an example for anyone who opposes the Horde. Soon we will conquer your entire world! *Snort* ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,."

"The world?" says a man standing on a nearby roof, "you fools would do well to leave this place before the master comes."

"Shoot that man!" yells out Hordak, "We can't allow the local kings to know we are here till more of my troops have come through the portal!"

*Zap!*

*Zap!*

(and many more zaps but the stranger has disappeared into the night)

A lone woman among the hostages rubs a red medallion around her neck, "The master already knows. He is coming."

Hordak turns, "Bring that woman here *snort*"

"Stand," says the robot guard in its mechanical voice.

"What did you mean by that *snort*" says Hordak.

"What she means," comes a voice out of the darkening sky, "Is that I have arrived!"

An ominous wind blows through the tiny village, most the villagers scattering in fear despite the guards.

"Stop!, Stop!" yells out Hordak, "What…"

He looks up at the circling clouds, "What is going on here? *Snort*"

A swarm of bats descend from the cloud and cluster in one spot like a cone, a red light flashes inside and they vanish in a puff of black smoke leaving behind a tall man with shoulder length black hair, pale skin, red eyes, and wearing a white tunic, black pants, and a black cape. In other words, typical old school vampire attire.

"I am Count Vampyre," says the man.

He turns to the remaining villagers, all wearing the red medallions, "go my children of the night, return to your homes, I will deal with this sorcerer and his metal golems!"

These remaining villagers all leap back into the forest and vanish like ghosts.

"So," says Hordak, "you are some would be hero *snort*"

"Hero?" says Count Vampyre in his sophisticated tone, "Did you not here the name? Did you not see the villagers run away, more afraid of me than you? I am Count Vampyre, the sire of darkness, the king of the night, the master of all nightmares that dwell in the forests. No…I am not a hero…more…say a villain really."

"Oh," says Hordak, "*Snort*, then you should join the Horde. Imagine it, world domination."

"World domination," says Count Vampyre, "the ambition of fools."

"Why you!" yells Hordak.

"Your ragtag army," says Count Vampyre, "would be crushed by the Croix Empire long before you even managed to fully take over one kingdom. Don't mistake a tiny village's defenses for an entire planet's capabilities."

"*snort*, you have no idea the power I possess. The power of my master!"

"You speak of power then," says Count Vampyre, "yet knew not of myself where you appeared on this world. You have no idea the powers that rest on Aesperia, heh, I can think off hand of at least a half dozen individuals that could lay waste your army…not including myself."

"What?" says Hordak

With out a second to waste Count Vampyre does a dramatic gesture with his cape and yells out, "Blood Swarm Vampire Bats Millennium Devastation!"

A massive swarm of blood red energy bats fly out from his cape, cutting down the Horde robots and tanks as though they were passing right through paper. Hordak falls to the ground.

"Wha…what?" stammers Hordak.

Count Vampyre flies into the air, "Oh, right I know you…you're that cartoon villain from the world where trees are shaped like hearts and are defeated by love power or something right? A girl's toy bad guy."

"What are you talking about? *snort*" yells up Hordak.

"I would collect you," says Hordak, "but I already have the embodiment of slasher films in my pool. I don't need some sissy bad guy…"

*Boom!*

Hordak transformed his arm into a cannon and took a shot at Count Vampyre, missing him by easily seven feet.

"Yeah," says Count Vampyre dropping the noble tone, "1980's villain alright, can't hit your enemy worth a single damn."

*Zip*

Count Vampyre *crushes* Hordak's gun arm in one red glowing hand, and holds him by the throat with the other, also glowing red.

Count Vampyre lifts him into the air and says, "Vampire's Blood Super Delux Demonic Flare!"

A red blast of demonic energy shoots off of Count Vampyre's palm like a fireball, taking out Hordak's head completely in the process. He drops Hordak's body to the ground and proceeds with out need for the long drawn out title to blast several more such Demonic Flares completely vaporizing Hordak's body, leaving behind a vaguely human shaped hole.

"Haaa, haaaa, haaaa, haaa, haaa," laughs Count Vampyre in an impossibly deep voice as he floats into the air, arms crossed, and vanishes like a ghost.


End file.
